


the boy he really loved

by ShakingALittle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Older Louis, Post-Break Up, Younger Harry, asshole!harry, harry here is 2013 harry, i love feedback please leave messages okokok i would love it if you do so, i tried to be angsty but this is my first fic so give me a break yeah, oh and there's cupcakes who doesn't love cupcakes, sneaky Harry, soft!louis, there's aiden, this is a post break up fic, you know which louis I'm talking about here ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakingALittle/pseuds/ShakingALittle
Summary: Harry took another sip of coffee and his vision started to blur when he saw the last glimpses of Louis for the last time.





	

It was February. He was sitting in the corner of a coffee shop watching the leaves swayed as the harshly wind blows. People on the street start to put out their umbrellas since it was getting darker.

 

“He’s 30 minutes late.” He thought. He knew he shouldn’t even bother to care but this is a promised visit after all. The door keeps swinging open but it’s never him. He sighed.

 

He took another sip of coffee and took out his phone. There haven’t been any messages from him. He was debating against himself about calling him. He was too focused on himself that he didn’t realized the slightest sound of the door opened and closed. When he has finally decided to call him, he sets his eyes around the store, and what a surprise it has brought him!

 

It’s Louis. Of course it is. It’s Louis buying the cupcakes. It’s Louis in a white tee and a dark grey coat that looks so cozy within this time of year with the black TOMS shoes he knows he owns like 3 pairs of them. It’s Louis with his hair swoop into the famous cinnamon swirl and eyelashes so long shadowing his cheeks. It’s the famous Louis that has been his boy just a little more than 2 years ago. And what sucks most is that it was his Louis, with his new boyfriend, buying their favorite cupcakes from their favorite bakery in town.

 

“Hi, sorry, yeah, I’m waiting for my friend, although I’d like to order another cappuccino with a couple chocolate chip cookie if you don’t mind.” Harry said kindly to the waitress. She probably doesn’t recognize him; it has been ages since his last visit.

 

Recognizing the voice, both the waitress and Lou snapped their heads towards him. Both of them recognize that voice. Little bit of different though, the lady is smiling, while Lou looked, let’s say, not too happy.

 

“Harry? What are you doing here?” The older guy's eyes comically widen, horror present in it.

 

A small smile dared to twitch on his lips, “A hi would have been nicer.”

 

“Yeah but I think you don’t deserve nice.”

His smile fell and went silent.

 

“Look, Lou? Are we really doing this now?” He exasperatedly sighed. He could do nothing about this, it’s about time to talk about that big elephant in the room.

 

“Louis, I’ve got your chocolate hazelnut cupcake and--ooh? Hi? Do we know you?” His apparently-new-boy reached down to his cheek and press a small peck. He continued, “Sweetheart? Who’s he? Do you know him?”

 

“Oh yes, yes, yes I knew him and how I wished I never knew him.” he said coldly, the fire in his eyes start to burn, venom so thick you can hear it from his voice. Harry knew that face, that look, that sharp look he has when he’s about to be awfully mad.

 

His new boyfriend suddenly froze. He whispered a couple things in his ear that Harry can’t quite understand and he nods slowly. And then the new boyfriend took a really deep breath, and said, “Hi. Harry. I’m Hans, Lou’s fiancée. I know you both left at a bad note, so I’m going to leave you two be, but remember he’s my fiancée now and I wouldn’t mess around if I were you.”

 

“It’s alright. Thanks a lot man.” Harry tried to give him a little smile, even though it ended up being a little crooked on the sides. To say he was shocked and shook up was a total understatemend

 

Hans muttered, “Yeah, sure. Whatever.” And then left.

 

Louis lost the fire in his eyes, Harry swear he saw a glimpse of his eyes filled with regret, pity, and mostly sadness, but it all went away, now his eyes are empty.

 

The boy took a sit in front of Harry and swallowed hard, his voice thick, “I’m sorry.”

 

He instantly regrets everything. After all of that happened He’s still soft and kind, even to the one who hurt him the most.

 

It has been 2 years since the last time he talked to Louis, and that was through a phone call. The thought of Aiden and all the bad things that happened next flew in an instant in front him. From the first time he looked into Aiden’s eyes, the sweet 2 months that follow, the next 3 months of hell to the final confession that he has never loved him and he was too naive to think that he has really loved him.

 

He sighed, “You’re not the one who’s supposed to apologize. I’m the one who owe you an apology. Aiden and I were the ones who need to apologize.”

 

“It has been 2 years, Haz. 2 years since we last talked.” he paused, “How’s Aiden?”

 

“I’m actually meeting him here, to talk about apologizing to you, he seems pretty sorry over the phone.” He explained. “Lou, you know you’re still the most amazing guy I’ve ever met, you’re strong-”

 

“Don’t pull that string please, Harry. I’m pretty sure you know that I don’t like it.” Louis closed his eyes and frowned.

 

“Okay, okay. Sorry. But it’s true though, you know what I’m talking about is true.”

 

“You know this is wasting my time,” Lou whispered to him. He found it quite easy to believe, he doesn’t like himself right now either. He knows he’s acting like a bratty kid.

 

“Right, right. Just let me explain why I’ve done it?” Harry questioned him. Louis nodded slowly.

 

“Okay, I was with you, happily and loved. Yes, yes. I wasted it. I took you for granted. Aiden happened, I was being unfaithful. Just so you know, I’m moving back here. And you know, I’m sorry. I hope that we would start all over again? You can forgive me and hopefully things will work out together again? I also wanted to say that Aiden is also a part of this and I don’t think it’s fair that you only blame me for this. Let me tell you I was seduced.” Harry wolf-whistled, but instantly regretting it when he saw the contort of Louis’ face.

 

“Oh my god. Really, Haz, really? You were saying you’re sorry, you want us to get back together, and then you justify yourself on why you’re cheating on me. And you didn’t stop there! You blame your ex! Do you know crazy you sound right now? I was actually about to believe you’ve changed, but I guess I thought wrong.” Louis continued, cutting Harry off so he can’t talk, “and no. Aiden is wrong, but so are you. You are also in full blame. Cheating is wrong and you should never think that it is okay. This is bizarre. I was stupid enough to forgive you that time, but when you cheat with him, again, I’m done. And Harry, I’m not that gullible to believe that you’ve changed or--or, you’re faithful now. It was so easy for you to be swaying your bum over to him, God knows what you might do the next time I loosen up!”

 

Lou abruptly stood up, shaking his head and rolled his eyes at the floor, he muttered, “This is ridiculous, I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Harry swore he saw moisture in Lou’s eyes.

 

Hearing that, he swallowed thickly, his head spin so fast he saw stars in his eyes, his heart beat keeps adding in pace, worried over the idea of what he’s going to say next.

 

“You were really a gentleman, sadly not so much now. Truth is, most of the time we spent going out together, I am happy. But sorry, I think that we should never meet each other again. I’m happier when I’m with Hans anyway.” The words were like a slap to his face as started to walk away.  He stopped for a moment to face him one more time and said, “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Hans and I will be flying to Bahamas this week to prepare our marriage. Don’t bother to try and come, it’s family only.”

 

And there he was, sitting there glued to his sit and paralyzed by his words. He regrets his past and want nothing but to go back in time and change some details, but found it too hard to face the future while the boy he really loved will be marrying another guy that’s not him in a matter of days. He took another sip of coffee and his vision started to blur when he saw the last glimpses of Louis for the last time.

 


End file.
